Fanon:Suzy Parker
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Leishman Family |roommates = Jestyn Leishman, Bunny Leishman, Amber Leishman, Dhemosse Leishman |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Suzy Parker is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of the late Andrew and Holly Parker, the roommate of Jestyn, Bunny and their children Amber and Dhemosse. She is the girlfriend of Randy London. Suzy is of European descent even though her facial features suggest that she could have some Asian heritage. Suzy has black hair in pigtails, and black glasses, a cowboy top and a grey denim skirt. She works in the Military career and is 15 days from being an Adult. Suzy lives in 105 Sim Lane with her roommates Jestyn and Bunny Leishman and their children Amber and Dhemosse Leishman. I decided to move her in with the Leishmans because it made it easier for her to live up to her role as a major character. Suzy uses the same CAS pre-made face as Gvaudoin Tricou except the eyes haven't been modified like Gvaudoin's have, and the nose is different. Suzy is going steady with Randy London. Shortly after Suzy's parents died from a disease, Randy called their relationship off. I never intended Suzy and Randy's relationship to be permanent. I just wanted Suzy to have her first kiss. She was devastated when they broke up. Nine months later I noticed that even though they'd broken up, they never lost hope that maybe one day they'd rekindle their relationship. So I got them back together. Suzy briefly had non mutual crushes on the paper delivery boys Derek Vijayakar and Alon Livingston, but when she acknowledged that Alon had the same facial structure as Goopy, she instantly lost interest in him. Even though Dirk Dreamer is going steady with Angela Pleasant, he has a want to flirt with Suzy. Suzy's personality reflects that of a stereotypical self-centered teenage bully. She has notably picked on Ricky Cormier and has picked on Lilith Pleasant even though Lilith tried to be nice to her. Suzy does have quite a few friends however. She is best friends with Cassandra Goth and is friends with Angela Pleasant, Alexander Goth and Dirk Dreamer, as well as her roommates Jestyn and Bunny. It is theorised that one of the reasons for Suzy's arrogant nature is due to the rough relationship of her parents. Andrew and Holly were breaking up and getting back together continuously as they were complete opposites. Holly was this average ordinary woman while Andrew was this rich man who was prim, proper, neat and tidy. So Andrew often looked down on his wife because of this. However it is obvious that Suzy has her good points as she helped Jestyn and Bunny to raise their children. Suzy is sort of like a younger sister to them which could explain why she gets to live with them for free. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Andrew Parker Icon.png|Suzy's father Andrew Holly Parker Icon.png|Suzy's mother Holly Derek Vijayakar Icon.png|Suzy's former crush Derek Alon Livingston Icon.png|Suzy's former crush Alon Trivia *Suzy is one of the first Sims I ever created in The Sims 2. She has the romance aspiration which is very common for one of my first Sims. *Suzy is a pessimist. *Overall, I consider Suzy to be a neutral character. She is obviously not a good character, but she is certainly not an evil one. *She is one of my all-time favourite Sims that I created. *Suzy has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *Despite being a Romance Sim, she has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity or Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *While Suzy considers Lilith an enemy, Lilith thinks of her as an acquaintance. This sort of one sided Relationship isn't possible without the use of hacks such as SimPE. *Suzy's age is very inconsistent with the ages of her late parents who were only on their first days as Adults while she was on her first day as a teenager. In the Sims, this sort of age inconsistency is possible when creating Sims in Create a Sim but in real life and the Sims 2 in-game, this is clearly impossible. I have confirmed that neither of them have had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit, or a Sim Modder, which only makes things even more illogical. *Her name comes from a Beatles song outtake of the same name which in turn is named after a . *Suzy shares her surname with a Pleasantview townie Brittany Parker, though the two are not related. *Suzy's prototype uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for teenage females, with the black hair tied into a bun, and light blue lipstick. Gvaudoin Tricou also uses this face except the eye squint is slightly wider. The version of Suzy, the fanon readers know today has the same face as the prototype version, but the nose is from the 14th face template "Archcteu". *Suzy's father Andrew uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the brown hair in a buzz cut, and moustache. His prototype used the default "Archcteu" face template. *Suzy's mother Holly uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the long fuzzy brown hair, and the unused "Sioux" lipstick. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pigtails (fanon)